


Та же программа, другая оболочка

by Huzpanit



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huzpanit/pseuds/Huzpanit
Summary: *отсылка к спецвыпуску в честь 50-летнего юбилея сериала«Доктор Кто» - «День доктора»





	Та же программа, другая оболочка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [same software, different case](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098965) by [castielwholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwholmes/pseuds/castielwholmes). 



\- Куро!  
\- КУРОСКЕ!

Эти двое с привычным шумом пронеслись по квартире  
\- Мы принесли тебе нужные ингредиенты  
\- И рисовые крекеры!  
Он услышал, как Широ усмехулся  
\- Да, и рисовые крекеры

Куро промолчал. В последнее время он был молчалив.

Страно было звать его Широв в этом новом… нет, его старом… теле, но он настаивал, утверждая, что Адольф не его имя. И словно не считал это важным. Может и так, Куро приходилось напоминать себе, что Широ провел в чужом теле около года и, наверное, теперь ему гораздо удобнее, но это не меняло его чувств. Он скучал по прежнему Широ, хоть и ощущал себя негодяем от подобных мыслей. По тому Широ, с которым они повстречались при не слишком приятных обстоятельствах. По тому Широ, с которым впервые со смерти Ичиген-сама почувствовал себя дома. По тому Широ, в которого он влюбился.

В глубине души он понимал, что со сменой тела все эти вещи остались прежними, но тот факт, что физически это все-таки не был тот самый Широ, что забрал его первый настоящий поцелуй (давний случай с Юкари не считается, тот приставал к нему из чистого озорства) все таки немного беспокоил его.   
Но он ценил спокойствие их семьи ничуть не меньше слов Ичиген-сама, так что старался не подавать виду. С Неко дела обстояли намного легче – пока он оставался ее Широ, а она его Неко – она была счастлива.  
Куро мечтал, чтобы и для него все было так же просто. Ему не хватало ясных глаз прежнего Широ, его круглого, так легко заливашегося румянцем лица. Он скучал по веселому голосу и фигурке, что так удобно было обнимать. По изящным рукам и мелодичному смеху, просто скучал по тому, прежнему Широ.

Из-за этого чувствовал себя ужасно. И хуже того - знал, что Широ знает. Когда впервые после перемены Широ попытался поцеловать его, а Куро отпрянул, тот посмотрел на него печальным и понимающим взглядом. Больше попыток он делать не стал, но Куро часто замечал на себе пристальный взгляд и не мог забыть выражение боли на лице Широ. 

\- Куро  
Даже в новом голосе, произносящем его имя, звучала та странная смесь уважения и поддразнивания  
\- Нам нужно поговорить

Куро показалось, что сердце почти перестало биться. Широ был серьезен, во взгляде нет холода, но нет и тепла.  
\- Хорошо  
И он позволил усадить себя на диван рядом.  
\- Неко, - позвал Широ - мне кажется, мы кое-что забыли. Не могла бы ты докупить немного...   
Он нерешительно посмотрел на Куро  
\- ...лука, - добавил тот  
\- да, лук. Ты не против?  
\- Фууу! - Неко вприпрыжку вбежала в комнату, сморщив носик в отвращении - Зачем нам гадкий лук?  
Широ вздохнул - Если купишь, сможешь добавить что-нибудь для себя.  
Предложение обрадовало ее, весело кивнув и някнув, выскочила за дверь.

 

Когда дверь захлопнулась, они смогли заговорить не сразу. Куро снова почувствовал себя семилеткой. Сжав кулаки и уставившись в пол, он размышлял, может ли все стать как прежде. Широ нерешительно коснулся его колена и тепло улыбнулся, когда Куро не отстранился, но повернулся к нему.  
Куро все еще не мог смотреть ему в глаза без толики печали, когда встречал светлые глаза Адольфа К. Вайсмана вместо яркого золота Широ. Но могло быть и хуже, подумалось ему, Серебрянный король перестал стареть в двадцать с небольшим и теперь, когда получил обратно свое тело уже смертным, их возраст не слишком отличался. Эта мысль придала ему сил все таки встретиться с ним взглядом, в награду он получил радостную улыбку, которая несомненно была улыбкой его Широ, неважно на чьем лице она находилась. И эта радостная, нет, слишком слабое слово для описания полного восторга на лице Широ, эта улыбка помогла осознать, что он впервые смотрит ему в глаза с самого момента замены.

А еще он понял, что взгляд Широ не изменился ни на каплю. В нем отражалось ничуть не меньше любви, наоборот, даже больше. И впервые за все это время Куро слабо улыбнулся в ответ и узнал, что и в этом теле Широ краснеет все так же легко.

Но это не уменьшило тоску по прежнему Широ.

\- Куро, - Широ взял Куро за руку – Я не стану говорить, что твои чувства ошибочны или что ты придаешь им слишком большое значение. И я не ожидаю, что ты поймешь.  
На этих словах лицо его выразило боль и та же боль прозвучала в голосе  
\- Я также не жду, что наши отношения просто станут прежними, хотя, если быть честным, ничего бы мне так не хотелось. Не хочу причинять тебе беспокойство, поэтому, прошу, просто послушай и когда будешь принимать решение, позаботься прежде всего о себе.

Когда Широ начал осознавать себя как Серебряного короля, Куро понемногу привыкал видеть его серьезным. Однако в этом теле его лицо чаще всего оставалась сдержанным, чем жизнерадостным, и было проще увидеть, что эмоции его просто захлестывают. Он был в отчаянии.

Куро кивнул. На большее он был не способен.

На этот раз именно Широ отвел взгляд.  
\- То, как ты воспринял происходящее, совершенно нормально, если тут вообще можно говорить о норме, и я был дураком, ожидая иного. Похоже, я решил что если Неко все равно, то и тебе тоже. Моя ошибка и я хочу за нее извиниться. Неко мне как дочь или сестра. Клаудию никто не заменит, но Неко заполнила дыру, что оставила ее смерть. И она просто радовалась моему возвращению. Я был дураком. Повторил он.

Даже от самого Широ Куро не могу вытерпеть оскорблений в адрес короля «Ты не был…»

Широ закрыл глаза и остановил его движением руки   
\- Был. Это мое собственное тело, но мне пришлось заново привыкать к нему. В таком виде я тебе незнаком, вполне естественно, тебе нелегко.  
Он печально взглянул на Куро и осторожно потянулся, чтобы погладить его по щеке. Куро схватил его руку и прижался.  
\- Но мои чувства к тебе не изменились. Это то, в чем я совершенно уверен.  
Его голос был нежен, но улыбка, обращенная к Куро еще нежнее.  
\- Ты плчешь.

\- Не плачу.  
Слезы все же закапали и Куро спрятал лицо на груди Широ.  
\- Если я причинил моему королю беспокойство, я сожалею. Мне стоило принять во внимание ваши чувства…  
\- Именно этого я и просил не делать!   
Вспышка оказалась такой неожиданной, что Куро отпрянул, пораженно уставившись на Широ. Тот и сам выглядел удивленным, но на лице его отражалась боль и нетерпение.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал чтото только потому, что я твой король. Это должно быть взаимным желанием.

Боже, как Куро желал. Так желал, что каждый раз ему было больно избегать взгляда Широ. Несмотря на его изменившееся поведение, желания его остались прежними.

Но подобрать понятные слова для объяснения ему не удавалось. И он попытался выразить их действиями, притянув Широ ближе и впервые поцеловав его.

Поцелуи с Адольфом отличались от поцелуев с Широ. Широ был сама мягкость – его губы и его волосы и его руки, гладкие и нежные. Но эти иные ощущения не были неприятными, отметил Куро. Хотя губы были тоньше, поцелуи не стали менее страстными. Куро почувствовал, как по щекам Широ потекли слезы и поцеловал их, от ответного звука полувсхлипа у него дрогнуло сердце. Куро подался вперед и упал на Широ и они целовались пока пеерестали понимать чьи это слезы, пока их губы не сравнялись в красноте с глазами.

Когда Куро перестал смотреть на Широ, он не мог увидеть ни малейшего сходства с его прежним лицом. Это было полностью лицо Адолфа, но теперь Куро осознал, что и лицом Широ оно было полностью, того самого Широ, которого он полюбил с первой встречи и который просто сменил лицо, как меняет одежду. Это был его Широ в любом случае.

Серебряный король перестал рыдать, недоверчиво уставившись на Куро полными слез глазами. Он обхватил лицо Куро ладонями, любуясь им словно впервые. 

\- Широ? Все хорошо? – уже было успокоившееся сердце Куро снова заколотилось.

\- Знаешь, я уже любил прежде.

Это заявление застало Куро врасплох.  
\- Что?

Широ усмехнулся.   
\- Я живу уже очень давно. Встречал множество людей и со многими сходился. Но если я могу жить вечно, то они нет.  
Куро молча наблюдал, как Широ, прикрыв глаза, погрузился в воспоминания.

\- Когда знаешь, что потеряешь, любовь не становится меньше. Вот почему мне все еще трудно поверить…   
Он притянул Куро и поцеловал, прежде чем продолжить  
\- Что я в этот раз я встретил тебя. Я любил прежде, но не так. Никто из них не был тобой, Куро. И это было одной из эгоистичных причин обрушить Дамоклов меч. Мне было так больно от одной мысли, что придется жить дальше без тебя, что я не раздумывал. Надеюсь, мои слова не пугают тебя… нет, не плачь.  
Широ нежно утер слезы смущенного Куро, который не плакал с самого детства, еще до знакомства с Ичиген-сама. Слова Широ его ошеломили. Как мог кто-то столь ничтожный значить так много для Серебряного короля? Даже если «король» теперь было пустым названием, Куро не задумываясь отдал бы жизнь по одному его слову.

Он понимал, что высказанные вслух, подобные мысли расстроят Широ и молча опустил голову ему на грудь, слушая биение сердца. Куро услышал, как тот засмеялся, запустив пальцы в его волосы нежным прикосновениями, полными любви.  
\- Если ты не против, я бы хотел провести с тобой остаток жизни, Куро.  
Даже не глядя, Куро почувствовал улыбку на его лице и недоверчиво спросил  
\- Ты… ты правда хочешь?  
Это казалось слишком прекрасным для правды. Он любил Широ так сильно, что иногда казалось сердце не выдержит, так неужели и Широ мог испытывать нечто подобное?  
\- Я хочу этого больше всего на свете, ни капли сомнения.

Когда вернулась Неко, болтая об огромной рыбе, что попалась со скидкой, она поняла, что слушать ее некому. Не большая проблема, зевая, подумала она и приняла кошачью форму, чтобы устроиться поуютнее рядом со спящей на диване парочкой. Теперь в ее семье снова все стало хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> *отсылка к спецвыпуску в честь 50-летнего юбилея сериала«Доктор Кто» - «День доктора»


End file.
